


Swallow Me Whole

by HopeIsEverything94



Series: Louis' Dare [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, This took way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeIsEverything94/pseuds/HopeIsEverything94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, no you don’t understand, cause there isn’t anything to understand. Haz, come on. Just let me explain everything. Yes, Niall did dare me to ask you to the pool party, I'm not going to lie but listen, when I saw you-"</p>
<p>"What? When you saw me show up without my usual clothes and glasses you thought 'Hey he doesn't look so bad'? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Jesus Christ, I should have known it myself." He lets out a humourless chuckle before continuing, “I mean you thought my name was Marcel for fucks sake." </p>
<p>OR, the sequel to Louis' Dare, people kind of asked for like a year ago, where Louis is not good with feelings but he tries and Harry is Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Me Whole

**Author's Note:**

> So.... Here we are at last. I feel like such an asshole, but everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Anyway here is the sequel, if people are still interested. I made it into a series, so who knows if I get more ideas I'll add more. Also if you guys have any ideas you want to see in this series let me know. My schedule has cleared immensely so any prompts will be filled in a week or so. All mistakes are mine, it's too late. I'll check it tomorrow.
> 
> I hope you like it!!!!! Let me know xx

Harry, we've been together for almost a year now and...it’s been a good year, right? I mean I’d like to think so. I never even had a relationship where I could call it a proper relationship, especially not one where I feel like this so-“

“You make it sound like you’re finishing with him.”

“Oh fucking hell Niall, can I get through one attempt uninterrupted please? Thank you.” Louis yells, turning away from the mirror and facing Niall and Zayn who are both sitting on the ground playing a videogame. “It’s nerve-wracking enough trying to tell Harry that I love him I don’t need the two of you telling me I’m doing it wrong as well.”

“I never even said a word”, comes the uninterested voice of Zayn, “But now I will. Mate, you’re creating nerves where there shouldn’t even be nerves. You love Harry and wanna spend the rest of your life with him, you tell him. It’s that easy.”

Louis walks around his bed and stands in front of the TV, effectively blocking the view of the game. Niall quickly pauses it and looks up at Louis’ face. “What got your panties in a twist?”

Louis doesn’t even spare him a glance, too busy glaring at Zayns stupid face. Once Zayn deemed him worthy enough to look up to he starts speaking. “Oh it’s _that_ easy? Really?”

“It really is mate.” Zayn says with a shrug.

“Sure, sure. Do tell me the story of how you confessed your love to your precious Liam-man ,cause I just love that story. Except wait... Oh right, that never happened did it?” Louis finishes with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you just kindly fuck off." Zayn replies with a forced smile.

Louis just winks at him and turns around, walking back to the mirror to stare at his own face. "All jokes aside though, I really do need help."

He sees Niall walking up to him, he puts a hand on Louis' shoulder and gives him a smile. "Come on Lou, you'll be fine. Harry's your soulmate innit?" At Louis' nod he continues: "So everything is going to go splendid, he'll say ‘I love you too’ in that way of his and then plant a big one on you just cause you're you. I've seen how he looks at you, dude. You guys will be going grey together."

Zayn goes to stand beside them. "I've never heard Niall speak like that and I don’t think I like it, but I do second everything he just said. You and Harry are forever, no doubt."

Louis can only nod at them, too scared he is going to choke up when he starts speaking.

"I love it when we're being all gay together. It makes my week that much better. Cause I'm lonely and I have no Liam or Harry to make my life a better place, although Harry does make my English Lit. class that much better."

"Oi, hands off mate." Louis comments. Niall just raises in hands in a sign of defeat and walks backwards to the TV and yells at Zayn to come finish their game. Zayn squeezes Louis' shoulder and walks off.

 

* * *

 

  

“I hear you’re throwing a party.” Harry says, sitting down next to Louis in class. They’re lucky the teacher isn’t there yet, otherwise there wouldn’t be any time to catch up at all. Louis hasn’t seen his boy since yesterday afternoon when Harry had to cut their hanging out short because he had to go to work.

He looks up from his phone, cause he actually was busy. He was not staring at the door waiting for Harry to walk through it, shut up.

“Is that the first thing you say to your lovely boyfriend after not seeing him for almost 20 hours, I feel neglected.” He says and turns away from Harry trying to keep a straight face. But it all goes to hell the second he hears Harry’s giggle. He starts smiling but keeps his face turned away.

He feels Harry before he hears him. His breath really close to his neck, it sends shivers down Louis’ spine. Damn this curly-haired fucker, who does he think he is. Harry rests his face on Louis’ shoulder. Lips almost touching Louis’ neck when he speaks, “I’m sorry, Lou. I’ve missed you, I always miss you. Sorry I had to leave early yesterday, but you still had Niall and Zayn right?”

Louis turns his head a little, rests his chin on top of Harry’s head and sighs, “I guess, they’re not you though. I can’t make out with them whenever I want.”

Harry lifts his head and raises one eyebrow. “I should hope not. I’m the only person with that privilege.”

“Oh baby the pleasure is all mine, trust me.” Louis says, closing the distance between them. Harry just opens his mouth to let Louis have all things good when he hears the classroom door shut with a loud bang.

“Mr. Tomlinson! Mr. Styles! Do I need to send you to the principal’s office to have the PDA-talk again? I don’t think so.”

They break apart, smiling at each other and turn to look at the teacher. Harry smiling apologetically and Louis’ face radiating smugness. He is allowed to, okay? He gets to kiss Harry on a regular base. He smiles when he feels Harry move his chair closer to him so their thighs touch. They’re hands intertwined tightly in between Harry’s legs.

* * *

 

 

“Oi, get that thing fixed man, what kind of party would it be if there isn’t going to be music. And no, your shitty phone speakers won’t do, Niall. Just ask Liam to help you, he’s a nerd right?” Louis says, giving Zayn a shit-eating grin and then winking at Liam.

"Come on lads, the party is starting in a few hours and we still have so much to do.” He claps his hands twice and gives the three boys decorating the living room a pointed look.

“Maybe if you and Harry helped us, we’d be a lot quicker.” Niall mutters. Zayn and Liam look up from where they were trying to fix the speaker. “He’s right.” They both say, they look at each other with a small smile.

“I would love to help, but I’m the manager. I overlook if everything is going well. And Harry is doing something. He’s busy being the view, because if it was only you I’d have put an end to this a long time ago, isn’t that right dear?” Louis looks at where Harry is sitting on a chair at the table, putting every bowl of crisps next to their corresponding dip. Smiling fondly down at the table he answers: “Whatever you say, Lou.”

“That’s the spirit. Speaking of spirit, I need someone to go with me to the basement to grab the beer. I choose Horan, come on.” Not waiting for Nialls respond he turns around and walks towards the basement.

“Fuck everything.” Niall says, flipping off the guys laughing at him.

Louis is already down in the basement, pacing back and forth, when he sees Niall coming down the stairs. “For fucks sake Louis, I thought we already carried everything upsta- Whats wrong with you.”

Louis keeps pacing and starts waving his hands around.”I can’t do it Niall, I can’t tell Harry how I feel. I mean I haven’t even told him about the thing that started everything. _Fuuuuck_!  What is he going to think, oh man I am so fucked.”

“What are you talking about?”

He stops pacing and looks at Niall with big eyes. “I’m talking about your stupid dare, that made me talk to Harry in the first place. Jesus, he is going to feel so betrayed and hurt, oh my god Niall, I can’t hurt Harry. It would literally kill me and then I’d come back to live so Harry can kill me cause I deserve that. What am I supposed to do? _Help me_!”

Niall walks up to him and puts his hands on Louis’ shoulders, squeezing him hard enough to calm him down. “Look assface, here’s what you gonna do. You’re going to talk to him, like you planned on doing. But then you’re also going to tell him about the dare, yeah? He is good person, he needs to know.”

“I fucking know that, why’d you think I’m panicking. I just…What if he is going to think everything we have is fake?”

“Then it’s up to you to make him see the truth, innit?”

“You are no help.” Louis says, shoving Niall away with a little smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis never saw himself as the kind of person to sit quietly looking at people that are having fun and choose to not join in, but that’s what he’s doing right now. He’s staring at Zayn, Niall, Liam and Harry laughing at each other while they’re bouncing around on some catchy tune that seems to be constantly playing. Well he doesn’t really care about what Niall, Zayn and Liam are doing he’s more interested in Harry. The way his hair keeps bouncing up and down just as his body is. How he seems to not notice other people staring at him and smiling cause his laugh is just that infectious. So he feels a little sappy and mushy, sue him. He’s happy.

Happy that Harry said yes every time he asked him out, happy that Harry seems to be getting along with his two best friends but overall happy that Harry seems to be happy with him. He feels a big smile on his face and thinks he could spend his entire life looking at Harry being all happy and smiley. He takes a sip of his drink just as Harry walks his way. He sits next to him on the couch and gives him a dimpled smile. “Why aren’t you joining us?” Harry says, more like yells, trying to get over the loud music. "I was good just looking at you actually,” Harry just blushes a little, his face going a bit more red, “Besides, I was waiting for you to join me.”

“Why?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.” At Harry’s concerned look, he gives him a peck on his red-bitten lips and quickly adds: “No it’s nothing bad, promise. But I do need to tell you in private. Let’s go up to my room yeah?

Harry nods and stands up, putting out a hand for Louis to take, which he happily does.

 

* * *

 

Louis shuts the door and the music becomes something distant, no more pounding in his ears. It’s a little bit like a stream of water. Looking at Harry sitting on his bed he no longer hears anything but his own breath, completely in tune with Harry’s.

Harry is on his back with his eyes closed. Louis wants to join him, he does, but he also kind of wants to keep looking at him. His chest rising up and down with every breathe he takes. His fingers tapping against his chest. Louis wonders if he knows. If he knows that Harry being there, in his bed, looking like he is exactly where he wants to be is doing all sorts of things to Louis’ head and heart. He wants to see Harry forever like this, he wants to see him like this in their bed, in their room, in their house. He wants to see Harry like this while he hears the sounds of their children running around.

_Fuck._

He didn’t realise how deep into this he was. His thoughts get interrupted when he hears his phone buzz where its lying on the bed, right next to Harry’s head. It’s a short buzz, meaning it’s a text. He hopes it didn’t interrupt Harry’s whatever he was doing but as he is sitting up he knows it did.

“Your phone needs to leave. Who is texting you now anyway? Everyone you know is downstairs.” Louis can’t help but smile at Harry’s soft voice, sounding so comfortable.

“Why don’t you check who it is and we can find a way to get back at them together.” He says, walking to his bed to sit next to Harry.

As he sits down he sees Harry unlocking his phone. He remembers telling Harry what the password was. How Harry had blushed when he told him ‘1994’ and Harry said that was his birth year. ‘Well duh’, Louis had replied. He can’t believe that was almost a year ago.

“So?” He says and looks up at Harry.

Harry who no longer looks comfortable or happy instead he looks angry and hurt and like he wants to be anywhere but here. “Haz? What’s wrong?”

Harry looks up and Louis never knew Harry could look like that. He looks betrayed and ashamed. Louis never wants anyone to look at him like that again, but he never wanted Harry to look at him like that not even once.

“Maybe you should ask Niall, huh?” Harry spits out and stands up from the bed. Louis feels his stomach drop all the way down to his toes. He knows what that means. He knows because Niall said he’d text him later that night. ‘To check if you told him’ is what Niall had said.

“What are you doing? Where are you going?” Louis asked, nearly falling off the bed as he scrambled to follow Harry who is standing in the middle of the bedroom now, knuckles going white with the grip he has on Louis’ phone. “Fuck, Haz, let me explain!”

"So you only asked me out because Niall fucking dared you to? What's all this then? Just a game? When we went to the movies, was that Zayn daring you? Or when we went to the park? Let me guess that was one of your football mates?" Harry cried out, the way he spoke breaking Louis’ heart.  

Louis takes a step forward reaching for Harry's hands, but Harry only takes a step back and pulls back his hands. "Harry no, you know that's not true. It's not like that. Will you please let me explain? Just hear me out, okay? _Please._ " Louis felt like crying.

Harry takes another step back, shaking his head. "No, I think I've heard enough. I..I need some time okay, can you just...Just let me go. I understand alright, it’s fine."

He turns around, reaching for Louis' bedroom door, but Louis knows that letting him leave now means not knowing when the next time will be he’ll see Harry and will get the chance to explain everything. Harry is anything but stupid, he’ll know exactly how to avoid him. So he jogs up to the door, blocking Harry’s way before he gets a grip on the handle. He swallows down a big lump in his throat and shakes his head desperately.

"No, no you don’t understand, cause there isn’t anything _to_ understand. Haz, come on. Just let me explain everything. Yes, Niall _did_ dare me that first time with the pool party, I'm not going to lie but listen, when I saw you-"

"What? When you saw me show up without my usual clothes and glasses you thought 'Hey he doesn't look so bad'? Is that supposed to make me feel better? Jesus Christ, I should have known it myself." He lets out a humourless chuckle before continuing, “I mean you thought my name was Marcel for fucks sake." Harry said, trying to go around Louis only to have him block his way again. Louis thinks he has nothing to lose at this point and reaches for his hands again and swears he hears angels singing when Harry doesn't pull away this time.

"No! Look, I'll admit I did think your name was Marcel at the beginning but I'm being honest here. I started falling for you the second you looked at me through those ridiculous glasses you swear you need even though we both know they’re not prescription glasses. And you're right, Niall did dare me to go up to you and _yes_ I did try to convince him to make me ask Liam, but Harry you have to know that everything that happened after I approached you was all me. I promise you, it was all me that got nervous when you showed up late to the pool party thinking you wouldn’t even give me a chance to impress you. It was all me that made the first move to kiss you. It was all me that kept asking you out on dates and then eventually asked you to go steady with me because, fuck Harry you brighten my days right? And it was _all fucking me_ that fell in love with you for being all you. That was never something anyone dared me to do, okay?"

Harry is crying now, but that’s okay because so is Louis. There seems to be no anger or will to fight left in Harry’s eyes, just confusion and something Louis hopes is love, so he lets go of Harry's hands and cups Harry's face gently. Thumbs slowly stroking beneath his eyes, wiping away the few tears Harry didn’t manage to keep in.

Harry's lack of response makes Louis repeat himself, "Okay? You have to believe me."

There’s only silence between them as they keep staring at each other. Louis trying to make Harry understand with his eyes, that what he just said really is the truth. They’ve both stopped crying but there’s still a vulnerable look in Harry’s eyes. As if Louis is about to burst out in laughter and tell him that everything was a joke and ‘look Harry there’s a camera and there’s one’. Maybe Louis should have been more open about his feelings, maybe he should have told Harry sooner that his day doesn’t really start before he’s seen Harry’s goofy smile, that seems too big for his own face sometimes but is perfect to Louis. Or that how when Harry kisses him, whether it’s just a peck on the cheek or a full-on make out session Louis’ mind goes empty and the only thing he can think of is Harry and everything that is Harry. How Harry is the only person that seems to be able to swallow Louis whole and Louis likes it that way.

He is so deep in thought he doesn’t register Harry’s grip until it tightens on his hips. He focuses his gaze back to Harry’s face, just as Harry slips his tongue out and uses it to wet his plump, red lips a little. He opens his mouth a little but closes it again. Louis sees him swallow and then he seems to make up his mind about something. His grip tightens again and this time doesn’t loosen.

“I…You’re in love with me?” Louis doesn’t know what he did to deserve this boy. This boy that for some reason thinks that someone being in love with him is strange. He can’t help but let out a breathless chuckle.

“Yes, love. Every single inch of me.” He takes a step forward and closes anything that resembles space between them. He can’t seem to get too close to Harry, everything he ever thought was his is now Harry’s. Every piece of his body, his mind it’s all Harry’s. He still hasn’t figured out if that should scare him or comfort him.

He wraps one arm around the taller boy’s neck and leaves the other hand on his cheek. His thumb right where the infamous dimple makes his appearance. Something Louis thought he wouldn’t see again for a second.

Harry’s smile is getting bigger and Louis can’t help but smile with him. “You’re in love with me”, Harry says, but this time with happiness lacing the words. Louis just nods and closes the distance between them completely. Going into that state of complete bliss where all he can think of is Harry. Harry consuming everything he is. He can feel him everywhere. His hands on his hips, his legs pressing against his own, his entire presence covering Louis like a warm blanket on a cold winter night.

When they separate Louis leans his forehead on Harry’s cheek and closes his eyes. He feels Harry wrap his arms completely around him and then one hand dip down underneath his shirt, thumb stroking slowly where his spine is. Every stroke calming something deep inside him.

Harry leans his head down and rests it in the curve of Louis’ neck and shoulder. He kisses the warm skin there once, twice, before releasing a sigh. “You’re all I think about, every second of every day, Lou. I’m in love with you.”

If Louis was ever presented with the opportunity to relive one moment in his life over and over again till infinity it would definitely be this moment. No doubt about it. The way Harry feels in his arms, the way he feels being held by Harry means everything to him.

He tightens his arms around Harry’s neck and drops a kiss on the side of his head, leaving his mouth to rest there, curls tickling his nose.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Discoloration by Dawn Golden
> 
>  
> 
> For prompts in this series or just random prompts and all things else im here: [tattoosandsoulmates](http://tattoosandsoulmates.tumblr.com/)


End file.
